youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Galactic
Team Galactic is an organization founded by Cyrus dedicated to evil experiments and the solidarity with the West and the defense and care of many places in the Middle East, as well as the enrichment of the easy-to-find pokemons and perform sexual experiments on them. The members are considered idiots for using outmoded and Lady Gaga-ish clothes, plus do nothing to catch pokemon like the rival team. Members Mars Giovanni's bratty daughter who left Kanto after being disowned. She is the one in charge of making sure the lower members do their jobs, which she does by nagging them into submission. Jupiter The 7' tall secretary who like Cynthia constantly makes sexual advances on Cyrus. Cyrus is always giving her pointless and time consuming jobs just to get her off his back and off his dick. Saturn Cyrus's most annoyingly loyal henchman. Saturn actually spends 10% of his time actually doing any work (which he fails at anyway) and spends the rest pestering Cyrus and breathing down his neck. Charon He was a idiotic doctor/scientist of the group. Cyrus just contract him because he look stupid. He was locked up in jail for a notorious gangbang rape on Uranus. However, Charon was beated by The Red Guy and after that day, Cyrus swore revenge against Satan for that and because Satan was the killer of Cyrus's mother and Satan molested Cyrus as a child. Skodwarde Skodwarde was perhaps one of its most disobedient apprentices, Cyrus once gave Skodwarde a sandwich and the next night Skodwarde, threw it down the toilet as the psychopath squid he is. Cyrus was proud of him either way but unfortunately, Skodwarde disobeyed his orders and killed an amount of 9.99 billion 30 Team Galactic members, an enraged Cyrus fired him from the team forever. BEN Drowned BEN Drowned is one of his most horrible creations that he has made. BEN was created when Moar Krabs with Spengbab and Rick-Pat came to Galactic HQ, they were to give him a beating for not paying for his Nasty Patty at the Krab Krusty. When he was presumed dead, BEN came of the water and subdued the attacking monsters. Cyrus was the one who resurrected Ben into BEN Drowned and uses him as a personal guard. Criminal Record In 2014 the Team Galactic had 74,028 agents spread licensed worldwide to give drugs to pokemons. According to the documentary channels, the Team Galactic used sardines to spy on unsuspecting swimmers and dolphins to eat them. Also noteworthy that all this was planned by Saturn in his lunch time. Many of the workers at the Team Galactic (especially Cyrus) are looking for destroy Team Rocket, but all I have caught a cold and has been a 500 gengars. They also make films to raise funds to build its second headquarters in Hyrule Castle with permission of King Harkinian. Other more controversial crimes are blindly leaving 4,400 pokemon trainers (better known as the 4400), breaking doors massively, mess houses and say "there's nothing we retired" pursue nazis, close servers internet downloads of others and stealing confidential digital information worldwide (on the pretext of combating copyright violation) and the like. Standards After was impossible to catch the greatest criminal of all time: Nostalgia Critic, Cyrus decided other practices. The Team Galactic will have to exist for the purpose of illicitly enriching and where permitted by law, members of team galactic with the lie of "serving to pokemons"; which may enjoy privileges and immunities without limit to do and undo at the discretion of such members, the cost of these citizens. The service includes a hand job or blowjob for Pokemon trainers at 500 poke a suck/rub. The pokemons should be treated with dignity and respect and to ensure their well-being and personal satisfaction rating should be maintained at a social level only accessible by other pokemons of similar status. Non-Followers Rebellion Many people fight againts Cyrus, so that the green fox can be the true god of YouTube Poop World. *Gay Luigi (the green fox partner) *Tails *Shadow the Hedgehog *Shrek *Kyle Broflovski Enemies * Team Rocket * Team Plasma * Team Skull Category:Groups Category:Immortals Category:Evil Organizations Category:Pokemon Category:Organization Category:Terrorists Category:Communists